


the fog rolls away

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, Happy Ending, Laughter, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: NumbMinho doesn't have anything to do.He doesn't know what to do.Thank shuck Thomas has some ideas.Otherwise he'd be lost in himself.
Relationships: Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 17





	the fog rolls away

Minho stared at the wall.

He seemed to be doing that a lot, these days.

Now that things in Safe Haven had settled, there was little to do. The adults, who insisted they were kids, kids who didn’t need to be working all the time, didn’t get it.

He didn’t remember being a kid. He’d grown up in the Maze, running,  _ working _ . He’d spent every day of his remembered life working or fighting or running for his life.

He didn’t know anything else.

And now he was just supposed to relax?

He knew Thomas wasn’t doing any better; he’d been picking at scars and worrying his lips again.

Digging nails kept just a little too sharp into hardened calluses and soft skin alike.

Thomas’s version of numb and his version of numb were different.

Thomas was aching to feel, and Minho? Minho just wanted it all to go back to something, anything, familiar.

“You wanna go fishing, Min?” Thomas asked. He sat on the bed, lightly, head on Minho’s shoulder. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Like he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to soon.

“Sounds great. When are we going?” It didn’t, but it was something to do. It was work, and there would be teasing and splashing in the river, and Minho might feel a little normal again.

“Right now. I got it cleared this morning. Harriet and Sonya are coming, too, but they’ll be on a different part of the river.”

Thomas, taking care of everything? It was just like him. Minho looked at him and wished the pallor of his face, the circles under his eyes, the drawn expression--he wished those were less familiar.

He wished for a lot of things, these days.

“Frypan has lunch and dinner packed for us already.” Thomas bit his lip, again, and Minho ran a thumb over it.

“Thank you for setting this up, Thomas.” Minho half-smiled at him, fond and sad and nothing all at once, and stood. He tugged Thomas up with him and they picked up the food from Frypan, who was lucky and he knew it.

(He would never let either of them in the kitchen. Thomas would burn something, probably himself, and Minho just didn’t really care about cooking.)

It would have been easy, in the woods, hand in hand with Thomas, holding a basket, chatting and throwing barbs back and forth with Harriet and Sonya, to sink into that inner numbness.

To lose himself to the fog.

But he didn’t.

He laughed loudly instead, and waved to the girls when they separated.

Leaned down and kissed Thomas for a long, lingering moment as soon as they were out of sight.

“Min?” Thomas was flushed, but he was smiling.

He’d been too grave before.

(It made it easier to be numb when there was someone being numb with him. If they were both feeling, then they would be fine.)

“What, I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” Minho teased, kissing him again, then his cheek, his forehead, his nose.

“You can, but we’re supposed to be fishing.” Thomas didn’t wriggle free like he would have when they first got here, when everything screamed and stung and burned, when they could hardly look at each other without crying or yelling or both.

And now they were here, laughing and kissing and--

In love.

They were in love.

Or Minho was, anyway.

“Thomas, I need to tell you something.”

“Me too, actually.” Thomas did pull away this time, rocking back on his heels, shy.

“On three?” Thomas nodded.

“Three, two, one--”

“I’m in love with you!” They said the words at the same time, and Minho felt himself grinning.

“Ha! Gally’s doing my chores for the next month!” Thomas started laughing when he heard Sonya, doubling over until his head rested on Minho’s shoulder. And Minho laughed, too.

The numbness of the early morning was gone.

It’d be back, but he had friends and a boyfriend to him.

He’d live, and he’d laugh, and he’d love, here in this place he’d helped build from the ground up.

And things would be good, someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I did say I'd be posting a lot today!  
> Also, yes, I do use cliche sayings.  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
